BAR M1918
The M1918 BAR (English: Model 1918 Brow ning Automatic Rifle) was an American automatic rifle designed by John Browning in 1917. It was first used in the final stages of World War I by the United States Military. By the time of World War II, many variants were imported to other Allied factions. It fired the .30-06 Springfield cartridge from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 350-600 rounds depending on the variant with a range of around 100–1350 meters. Battlefield 1942 The BAR 1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942, issued to the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, the British Army and the Red Army (prior to patch 1.45, when it was replaced by the DP) Assault kit. It has high power, a medium rate of fire, low recoil and low accuracy. It uses a 20-round magazine. It is an effective mid-range weapon, though it is rather bested by a rifle at long range, or a submachine gun in close quarters. The BAR is not very effective unless fired from the prone position, due to its high recoil. While prone, a BAR user will be much more effective, due to the increased accuracy and substantially decreased recoil, and will be able to support friendly infantry. It is the counterpart of the German StG 44 and Japanese Type 99, though there are significant differences. The BAR and Type 99 hold 20 rounds, while the StG holds 30. This difference is offset by the fact that the BAR and Type 99 are more powerful than the StG, making individual shots more effective. The primary difference between the BAR and the Type 99 is that the BAR has a slower rate of fire, and that the Type 99's damage is affected by range. It is issued to the Free French Forces Assault kit. in the Road to Rome expansion. Gallery File:BF1942_BAR.png|The BAR M1918 in Battlefield 1942 at Invasion of the Philippines File:BF1942_US_MARINE_M1918_BAR.png|American Marine armed with a BAR M1918. BFVWWII Bar M1918.PNG|M1918 BAR Vietnam WW2 mod Battlefield Vietnam World War II Mod The BAR 1918 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam in the official WWII Mod as an option to the United States Marine Corps' Assault kit. It has a different model and animations from the Battlefield 1942, but uses the same sounds and is essentially the same weapon. Gallery BFVWWII Bar M1918.PNG Battlefield 1 The BAR M1918 is a weapon set to be featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit.http://m.imgur.com/a/WqA4J Three variants of the weapon will be available: gunner, light infantry, trench. Gallery Bar.jpg|BAR M1918 equipped with a gunner sight. BAR 3rd person.jpg|BAR M1918 in 3rd person BAR Custom.png|BAR M1918 as seen in the customize menu BAR HUD.png|BAR M1918 HUD icon BAR Iron sights.png|BAR M1918 Trench iron sights BAR RELOAD.png|Reloading a skinned BAR M1918 Trench BAR Telescopic.png|BAR M1918 Telescopic sights Trivia Battlefield 1942 *The Bar 1918 was originally issued to the Red Army's Assault kit, however, it was replaced by the DP in the v1.45 patch released for compatibility with Secret Weapons of WWII. References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Light Machine Guns